Yǒngyuǎn de ài (Sequel of Eien No Ai - HunHan ver)
by rizd.o12
Summary: Last Chapter: Jika KaiSoo punya Eien No Ai, maka HunHan punya Yongyuan De Ai \ HUNHAN and other members of EXO \ GS \ TWOSHOOT
1. Chapter 1 Chinese Girl

**Title:**

**Yǒngyuǎn de ài (Sequel of Eien No Ai - HunHan ver)**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Oh Sehun (EXO)**

**- Xi Luhan (EXO/Girl)**

**~HUNHAN~**

**Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol | Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summary:**

**Sehun masih belum bisa melupakan Kyungsoo. Ia masih sangat mencintai gadis itu. Apa ia masih akan terus begitu meski bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang tak kalah cantik dari Kyungsoo?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast bukan milik author. Story ini 100% milik author**

**Note:**

**OOC and AU**

**GENDERSWITCH**

**TWOSHOOT**

**Inilah sequel buat Eien No Ai. sequel ini dibuat karena banyak yang gak tega liat Sehun yang ditinggalkan.**

**maaf kalo jadinya cuma twoshoot**

**.**

**.**

**So, just enjoy this sequel CHAPTER 1!**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seorang pria berkulit putih sedang asyik memainkan sumpitnya yang ada di dalam mangkuk miliknya sendiri yang telah kosong.

Sebenarnya, kegiatan itu tidak bisa dibilang asyik. Ia hanya sedang mencoba mengusir rasa sepinya saja. Mengapa ia merasa sepi? Bukankah ia berada di sebuah kantin yang ramai?

Memang sih. Pria tampan itu sedang berada di tengah kantin yang ramai. Tapi hal tersebut tak membuat hatinya ikut ramai. Apalagi melihat pemandangan di depannya yang merobek hatinya.

Ya. Pemandangan sahabatnya yang sedang bercanda mesra dengan kekasihnya.

"Hun, kau baik-baik saja?", tanya sahabat pria itu, setelah ia menyadari bahwa pria tinggi dengan wajah datar itu terus memamerkan muka miris.

"Hm", pria itu hanya bergumam saja.

"Ayolah, Oh Sehun. Jangan begitu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah kalau kau terus menunjukkan wajah menyedihkan begitu"

"Tenanglah, Jongin. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merasa malas hari ini"

Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia tentu tahu bahwa sahabatnya yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu pasti masih mencintai gadis yang kini menjadi tunangannya, Do Kyungsoo.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo, begitupun sebaliknya.

Jadi, tidak ada yang salah kan disini?

"Sehun-ah, maafkan aku", Kyungsoo akhirnya angkat bicara dengan raut wajah sedih.

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan terkejut. Ia tak ingin melihat Kyungsoo sedih seperti itu. "Aaah.._gwaenchana. _Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa", balas Sehun. Berusaha tersenyum walaupun itu senyum palsu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tapi dalam hati ia terus merasa bersalah. Jongin yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa membelai lembut punggung Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan gadisnya.

Jongin sebenarnya juga merasa bersalah sekarang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Oh Sehun!"

"..."

"Sehun!"

"..."

"Cadel!"

"..."

"Albino!"

"..."

"YA! SEHUN CADEL ALBINO CEPAT JAWAB PANGGILANKU!"

Sehun yang sedari tadi dipanggil dengan berbagai macam nama akhirnya menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun dengan nafas yang terengah karena baru saja berteriak keras.

Padahal sekarang mereka duduk berhadapan di sebuah cafe. Bersama Chanyeol juga tentunya.

"Kau masih belum bisa melupakan Kyungsoo?", tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun menjawab dengan anggukan lemas.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama menghela nafas berat. Mereka tak tega melihat sahabat mereka menjadi murung seperti itu. Walaupun sebenarnya wajah Sehun memang datar dan itu menyebalkan, tapi ChanBaek _couple _lebih menyukai Sehun yang seperti itu daripada Sehun yang murung begitu.

"Kau ingat pada Yixing?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Hm", Sehun hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mendekatinya saja? Ia pintar _dance. _Sama sepertimu. Dan jurusan kalian memang sama"

Mata Sehun membelalak karena terkejut. Bagaimana bisa ia mendekati gadis China bernama lengkap Zhang Yixing itu?

"Kau gila? Kau mau aku dihabisi oleh Joonmyeon_ sunbae_-mu yang bermuka _angelic _tapi sering berubah menjadi _devil _jika sudah menyangkut urusan Yixing?", tanya Sehun dengan nada kesal.

"Heei..tenanglah. Toh mereka berdua belum resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih. Joonmyeon _sunbae _memang menyukai Yixing sejak dulu, tapi belum tentu Yixing menyukai Joonmyeon _sunbae", _Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Sehun yang mulai emosi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik padanya"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia lalu melirik Baekhyun di sampingnya yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"_Chagiya, _dari tadi kau diam saja. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselmu?"

"Ia pasti selingkuh"

Sehun mendapat _deathglare _gratis dari Baekhyun usai pria kurus itu mengemukakan argumennya dengan asal. "Jangan seenaknya, tuan Oh!", balas Baekhyun sinis.

Sehun terkekeh geli. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi, nona Byun?", Sehun balas bertanya.

"Aku punya seorang sahabat yang kukenal dari jejaring sosial. Ia berasal dari China. Ia sangat cantik sekaligus manis. Ia juga gadis yang baik. Katanya, ia akan ke Korea 2 hari lagi. Kebetulan kuliahnya libur selama 2 minggu, dan ia akan berlibur disini"

Sehun mengangguk malas. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik.

"Mau aku kenalkan padanya, Sehunnie?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Lagipula, seseorang yang kau kenal di dunia maya itu bisa saja hanya maya. Maksudku, bisa saja fotonya itu palsu, lalu sifat-sifatnya juga palsu"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas ketika mendengar prasangka buruk yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Sehun. "Aku sudah mengenalnya selama 2 tahun. Kami sering mengobrol lewat _video call. _Ia benar-benar cantik dan baik. Kalau tidak percaya, aku _download-_kan fotonya, dan kau bisa melihatnya"

Baekhyun sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk mencari foto sahabatnya untuk kemudian ia unduh.

Di saat ia sedang serius mencari foto sahabatnya, Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyenggol lengannya dan membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Tanpa disengaja, foto yang akan di _download _oleh Baekhyun bergeser. Jadilah Baekhyun men-_download _foto yang salah.

Karena Chanyeol terus saja berisik, maka tanpa memeriksa foto yang berhasil ia unduh, Baekhyun langsung menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sehun.

Sehun dengan malas menerima ponsel putih milik Baekhyun.

Mata Sehun kemudian terbelalak lebar melihat foto itu. Tanpa babibu, Sehun menutup foto itu, bahkan menghapusnya dari ponsel Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tertarik!", ucap Sehun sambil mengembalikan ponsel Baekhyun dengan raut wajah jijik.

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit namun ia menerima ponselnya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

"_Wae? _Dia kan cantik?", tanya Baekhyun. Ia heran kenapa Sehun tidak tertarik pada sahabatnya. Padahal sahabatnya itu sangat cantik. Tak kalah cantik dari Kyungsoo.

_"Mana bisa aku tertarik pada gadis dengan pakaian minim seperti itu? Sudah seperti wanta jalang saja! Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengenal gadis yang seperti pekerja seks itu? Hiii..menyeramkan", _batin Sehun.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Baekkie_, _bisakah_ _kau_ _menjemputku_ _di_ _airport? Aku_ _sudah_ _sampai_ _dan_ _aku_ _bingung_ _karena_ _aku_ _sudah_ _lama_ _tidak_ _ke_ _Korea_"

"_Arraseo, _aku akan menjemputmu, _jie_. Tunggu aku 20 menit, _ne? _Aku akan segera meluncur kesana"

"_Ne, arraseo"_

Pip

Baekhyun segera memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan sahabatnya, lalu meluncur menuju _airport. _

.

.

.

.

.

"Byun Baek! _Aigoo.._akhirnya kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya! Kau lebih cantik daripada yang ada di foto", gadis yang menunggu Baekhyun di _airport _langsung memeluk Baekhyun begitu gadis mungil itu sampai di depannya.

"Kau juga cantik, _jie. _Tapi bahasa Koreamu lucu sekali! Hihihi", Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

Gadis China sahabat Baekhyun itu segera melepas pelukannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Sudah untung aku bisa berbahasa Korea walaupun sangat hancur begini"

Baekhyun hanya tertawa keras melihat sahabatnya yang tak terima itu.

Kedua sahabat itu kemudian menuju ke _apartement _Baekhyun. Sahabat Baekhyun akan tinggal di _apartement _miliknya selama ia ada di Korea.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal di _apartement _setelah pertunangan Kyungsoo. Alasannya sih ingin menjadi lebih mandiri. Tapi bukan berarti hubungan persahabatan mereka menjadi renggang. Mereka tetap bersahabat baik walaupun mereka tidak tinggal satu rumah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun baru saja selesai kuliah. Ia keluar bersama Jongin dari kelas mereka.

"Kau mau ikut kami makan siang?", tanya Jongin sambil merangkul pundak Sehun.

"Tidak usah. Kalian makan berdua saja"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat Sehun ikut berhenti. "Kau sebenarnya rela atau tidak jika aku bersama Kyungsoo?", tanya Jongin dengan ekspresi seriusnya.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak rela, apa kau akan melepasnya untukku? Tidak kan? Jadi jangan pikirkan aku rela atau tidak, pikirkan caramu untuk membahagiakannya. Jika tidak, aku akan merebutnya darimu!", jawab Sehun yang mulai melangkah meninggalkan Jongin yang mematung.

"Sial! Aku akan membahagiakannya, Oh Sehun!", Jongin berteriak pada Sehun yang mulai menjauh.

Sehun hanya melambaikan tangannya ke atas tanpa berbalik.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Astaga! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kampus ini, dan ia meninggalkanku sendirian disini? Ya ampun! Kejam sekali!"

Langkah Sehun berhenti ketika telinganya mendengar suara seorang gadis yang menggerutu menggunakan bahasa Mandarin. Sehun tak paham apa yang dikatakan gadis itu, tapi ia selanjutnya melihat wajah gadis itu dan mengerti bahwa gadis itu sedang sangat kesal.

"Kau kenapa?", tanya Sehun begitu sampai di dekat gadis yang duduk di kursi panjang taman kampusnya.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Sehun dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

_"Tampan..", _batinnya.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti bahasa Korea?", Sehun bertanya lagi karena tak kunjung mendapat respon.

"Eh? Aku mengerti bahasa Korea kok. Maaf tadi aku sedang tidak fokus"

Sehun menghela nafas, lalu duduk di samping sang gadis. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mengajak si gadis untuk bersalaman. "Oh Sehun, panggil aku Sehun", Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya.

Gadis itu menatap ragu pada tangan Sehun yang masih terulur, kemudian menjabatnya. "Xi Luhan. Panggil aku Luhan. Sepertinya aku lebih tua darimu", balas Gadis bernama Luhan itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Omong kosong. Wajahmu masih sangat imut begitu, mustahil jika kau lebih tua dariku. Kau murid _High School _kan?", tanya Sehun penuh selidik.

Mata Luhan membulat. "_Mwo? _Murid _High School _katamu? Aku ini seorang mahasiswa. Bahkan sudah semester akhir", jawab Luhan santai.

Kali ini mata Sehun yang membulat tak percaya. "_Are you kidding me? That's impossible!"_

Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek. Sehun masih saja menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Makanya, panggil aku _noona"_

Sehun mengangguk meskipun masih tak percaya bahwa gadis imut di depannya ini lebih tua darinya.

"Jadi, kau mahasiswa disini juga, _noona_? Aku belum pernah melihatmu?", tanya Sehun.

"_Anniya. _Aku hanya main saja disini. Tadi aku bersama temanku, tapi ia meninggalkanku karena ada urusan dengan dosennya"

Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Aku mau pulang saja. Aku bosan", ucap Luhan sambil mulai berdiri.

"Bagaimana kalau aku antar? Aku membawa mobil hari ini", tawar Sehun.

Luhan tampak berpikir keras. Tentu ia ragu mengiyakan tawaran pria yang baru saja dikenalnya. Bagaimana kalau pria ini adalah seorang penjahat?

Tapi wajahnya sama sekali tak seperti penjahat sih. Wajahnya begitu polos.

"_Arraseo. _Aku mau"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ehm, _noona. _Bisakah kita mampir ke supermarket dulu? Aku membutuhkan beberapa barang untuk keperluan di _apartement _ku", tanya Sehun. Saat ini ia sedang menyetir dan Luhan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Aku kan hanya menumpang. Kau tinggal di _apartement _sendirian?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Orang tuaku sangat sibuk. Jadi lebih baik aku tinggal di _apartement _daripada harus tinggal di rumah yang sangat besar tapi selalu merasa kesepian"

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan sendu. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa Sehun pasti kesepian selama ini.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Aku tidak terlalu menyedihkan. Aku punya banyak sahabat", ucap Sehun. Ia bisa tahu bahwa Luhan memandangnya dengan tatapan iba.

Luhan yang mendengar perkataan Sehun langsung salah tingkah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

Sehun hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan polos. Mana mungkin gadis ini lebih tua darinya?

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mendorong sebuah _trolley _dengan tangan kanannya ketika ia dan Luhan sampai di sebuah supermarket.

Matanya dengan gesit melihat _list _belanjaan yang ia catat di ponselnya yang dipegang dengan tangan kiri.

Luhan berjalan dengan semangat di depan _trolley _yang didorong oleh Sehun. Matanya menjelajahi seluruh isi supermarket dengan berbinar.

Luhan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan...

.

.

_BRUKKK_

_._

_. _

"Aww..sakit", Luhan meringis karena baru saja tertabrak oleh _trolley _Sehun. Ia jatuh terduduk dan membuat Sehun panik.

Sehun melepas _trolley _nya lalu mendekati Luhan yang masih terduduk di lantai. "_Mianhae, noona. _Aku tidak sengaja", ucap Sehun penuh penyesalan.

Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan kepala. Sebenarnya, Luhan juga bersalah karena tadi ia berhenti mendadak. Dan Sehun pun bersalah karena terlalu fokus dengan ponselnya dan tak melihat Luhan yang sudah berhenti.

Intinya, keduanya sama-sama salah.

Mata Sehun terbelalak begitu melihat lengan Luhan berdarah. Pasti terkena besi _trolley _tadi. Di bagian depan _trolley _itu memang terpasang besi pipih yang bisa menggores kulit.

"_Noona, _lenganmu berdarah. Lebih baik kita pulang. Aku akan membeli alkohol, kapas, dan perban dulu untuk mengobatimu"

"_Andwae. _Bukankah kau belum selesai berbelanja?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa berbelanja lagi nanti. _Kajja, _kau harus berdiri dulu"

Sehun membantu Luhan untuk berdiri. Selanjutnya mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan kanan Sehun yang melingkar manis di pinggang Luhan, sedangkan tangan kirinya mendorong _trolley _karena ponselnya sudah ia masukkan ke saku.

Wajah Luhan merona karena perlakuan Sehun. Ia merasa nyaman ketika tangan Sehun berada di pinggangnya, seolah ingin menjaganya. Padahal mereka baru saling mengenal hari ini.

Tapi Sehun pun merasa nyaman dekat dengan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah berada di mobil. Sehun mulai membersihkan luka di lengan kiri Luhan dengan teliti dan sabar. Sementara Luhan memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang sangat dekat dengannya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat wajah serius Sehun.

Kini lengan Luhan yang terluka sudah diperban secara sempurna oleh Sehun.

.

"_Gomawo, _Sehun"

.

"_Cheonma, noona. _Lagipula tadi aku bersalah", balas Sehun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya karena merasa bersalah.

.

"_Anniya. _Sebenarnya tadi aku bersalah karena aku berhenti mendadak"

.

"Tidak! Aku yang bersalah karena menabrakmu"

.

"Tidak, Sehun!"

.

"Aku yang bersalah, _noona"_

_._

"Ini salahku, Oh Sehun!"

.

Keduanya kemudian diam setelah berdebat.

.

.

"Buahahaha"

"Hahahaha"

"Kita konyol sekali, _noona. _Memperebutkan siapa yang bersalah. Seakan-akan orang yang bersalah akan mendapat piala"

"Hahaha. Iya. Kita benar-benar konyol"

Mereka justru tertawa keras karena kekonyolan mereka. Sehun bisa tertawa dengan sangat lepas. Padahal selama ini ia jarang bisa tertawa dengan lepas begitu. Seorang Luhan yang baru saja dikenalnya bisa membuat Sehun tertawa dengan sangat keras seperti itu. Rasanya seperti sangat bebas...

Selanjutnya Sehun mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju _apartement _yang dimaksud Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Dahi Sehun berkerut begitu sampai di _apartement _Luhan. "Kau tinggal disini, _noona?", _tanya Sehun.

"_Ne, waeyo?", _Luhan balas bertanya.

"_Anniya. _Temanku juga tinggal disini. Ternyata kalian tinggal di _apartement _yang sama. Tapi kurasa kau tak mengenalnya. Ia sangat jarang ada di kamarnya kecuali saat malam. Saat siang biasanya ia mengunjungi rumah teman-temannya. Aneh sekali"

Luhan tertawa geli mendengar cerita Sehun tentang temannya. "_Geurae. _Kalau begitu aku turun dulu ya. _Gomawo, _Sehun-ah"

Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Luhan juga tersenyum dengan manis sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu mobil Sehun dan turun menuju _apartement _nya.

Sehun tadi sempat tersihir oleh senyum manis Luhan. Senyum yang menurutnya sepadan dengan senyum manis Kyungsoo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_"Hai, kau sudah pulang, jie?"_

"Baru saja aku masuk kamar. _Wae? _Kau tega sekali meninggalkanku sendirian!"

_"Hehe, mian. Aku sudah di jalan bersama kekasihku. Tadi bagaimana kau pulang? Kau tidak tersesat kan, jie?"_

"Hm. Aku tidak tersesat. Cepatlah pulang. Aku tidak betah sendirian disini"

_"Ne, tunggu sebentar"_

Pip

Luhan membaringkan badannya di atas ranjang sambil terus tersenyum.

Luhan PoV

_Aigoo.._pria yang bernama Sehun tadi sangat tampan dan baik. Hihihi. Bagaimana bisa aku merasa nyaman pada pria yang baru saja aku kenal? Biasanya aku sangat sulit merasa nyaman dengan orang baru.

Lihatlah perban yang dipasang dengan rapi ini. Ternyata ia adalah orang yang perhatian dan teliti. Juga sangat sabar.

Dan aku merasa konyol saat kami berdebat di mobil tadi. Kami bisa terbahak seperti itu. Sedikit kaget juga ternyata Sehun bisa tertawa lepas begitu. Padahal kan awalnya terlihat datar-datar saja wajahnya.

Luhan PoV end

.

.

* * *

.

.

Author PoV

Sehun dan Jongin terlihat saling tatap satu sama lain. Mereka tak berkedip untuk beberapa saat. Saling menyelami mata tajam masing-masing.

Semoga saja tidak sampai saling jatuh hati.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan menemaniku?", Sehun membuka suara dengan mata yang tetap menantang mata Jongin.

"_Ne. _Kali ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu", jawab Jongin. Ia juga masih menatap tajam pada Sehun.

"Kau tidak seru! Bukankah biasanya kita akan melakukannya bersama?"

"Lakukan sendiri kali ini. Lain kali aku akan menemanimu seperti biasa"

Sehun dan Jongin masih duduk berhadapan dan masih saling tatap. Raut wajah mereka sama-sama serius meskipun sebenarnya tidak ada yang serius disana.

Kyungsoo memasuki kelas dua makhluk itu dan langsung memasang wajah bingung. Tentu saja bingung. Bayangkan saja. Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kekasihmu justru saling tatap tanpa berkedip dengan orang lain? Apalagi orang itu adalah sesama pria. Bagaimana?

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mendekati keduanya.

"Ekhem.."

Jongin dan Sehun akhirnya memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang baru saja bersuara.

"Eh? _Annyeong, _Kyung. Sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?", tanya Sehun.

"Baru saja. Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa kalian saling tatap begitu?"

Sehun dan Jongin kembali bertukar pandangan sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _chagi. _Kami hanya ingin membuktikan siapa yang lebih tahan menatap tanpa berkedip"

Jongin melontarkan jawaban bodoh yang membuat Kyungsoo _sweatdrop._

_"Jawaban macam apa itu?", _tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Jongin tak mau ambil pusing. Ia segera berdiri dari kursinya dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, Hun. Pokoknya kami akan pergi sekarang. Kau lakukan itu sendiri ya? _Annyeong"_

Akhirnya Jongin menyeret Kyungsoo keluar kelas setelah berpamitan dengan Sehun.

"Eh? Melakukan apa maksudnya?", Kyungsoo yang bingung masih terus bertanya pada Jongin yang hanya terkekeh sambil terus menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ruangan yang penuh dengan cermin tersebut terlihat sepi. Yap! Itu adalah ruang _dance _di Korea National University of Arts. Tidak mengherankan jika di universitas seni tersebut terdapat ruang _dance. _Hal tersebut dikarenakan terdapat jurusan _dance _yang secara resmi disebut dengan _School of Dance._

Jongin dan Sehun adalah dua mahasiswa penghuni _School of Dance. _Sedangkan Baekhyun merupakan mahasiswa _School of Music, _sama dengan Kyungsoo yang merupakan _hoobae _nya. Lalu Chanyeol adalah mahasiswa _School of Drama._

Meskipun nyatanya mereka berada di jurusan yang berbeda-beda, namun mereka tetap berteman baik. Hal itu karena gedung dari masing-masing jurusan memang saling berdekatan satu sama lain.

Tapi untuk urusan Baekhyun yang dekat dengan Sehun, itu tentu karena jasa seorang Park Chanyeol. Sehun dan Chanyeol adalah sahabat karib saat mereka berada di jenjang _High School._

Lalu, adakah yang bertanya tentang bagaimana Baekhyun bisa berpacaran dengan Chanyeol padahal sebelumnya Baekhyun tinggal di Jepang? Itu karena ia tak sengaja bertemu Chanyeol di Jepang saat pria tiang listrik itu pergi berlibur. Dari sana mereka menjadi semakin dekat dan akhirnya berpacaran walaupun sempat merasakan yang namanya _long distance relationship _karena Chanyeol di Korea sedangkan Baekhyun di Jepang.

_Okey, back to our story..._

Ruang _dance _itu tampak sepi karena hanya ada Sehun seorang diri yang duduk di sudut ruangan.

Sehun PoV

Kim Jongin menyebalkan! Ia tidak mau berlatih _dance _denganku karena lebih memilih berkencan dengan Kyungsoo!

Ya. Yang kami maksud dengan 'melakukan bersama' adalah latihan _dance _ini. Biasanya kami memang menyempatkan diri untuk berlatih berdua paling tidak dua minggu sekali.

Tapi baiklah. Kalo aku jadi dia, aku juga akan lebih memilih berkencan dengan Kyungsoo daripada berkencan dengan cermin-cermin di ruangan ini.

Hah..mereka saling mencintai. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Siapa yang mencintaiku?

_Ck!_ Apa-apaan aku ini?

Oke, sebaiknya aku berkencan dengan cermin-cermin ini saja. Mereka pasti sangat mencintaiku!

Jangan sebut aku gila!

Aku mulai memutar sebuah lagu dan memulai gerakanku.

Kalian jangan terpesona. Aku ini memang raja _dance _di kampus ini. Iya iya, raja _dance _kedua setelah si Kkamjong. Puas kalian?

Gerakan _dance _ku yang nyaris sempurna terhenti ketika pintu ruang _dance _terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok gadis disana.

Eh? Bukankah itu Luhan _noona?_

Dan apa itu? Ia tersenyum?

Oh tidak! Itu bukan senyum! Itu _smirk!_

Luhan _noona _berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Dan ketika jarak kami tinggal satu meter lagi, ia mulai bergerak mengikuti alunan musik yang sedari tadi mulai berputar.

WOW! LUHAN _NOONA _BISA MENARI?

Masih dengan _sexy smirk _nya, Luhan _noona _bergerak lebih mendekatiku dan menggodaku.

_Aigoo.._ini _sexy dance? _Ia ingin melakukan _sexy dance _berpasangan denganku?

Baiklah..akan aku ikuti permainannya. Lagipula ia menari dengan baik. Aku tak menyangka ia adalah seorang _dancer._

Sehun PoV end

Author PoV

Gerakan _sexy dance _berpasangan yang dilakukan oleh Sehun dan Luhan berakhir seraya berakhirnya lagu yang tadi diputar Sehun.

Posisi mereka sekarang terbilang WOW!

Sehun memeluk erat pinggang Luhan hingga tak ada jarak di antara tubuh mereka. Sementara tangan Luhan memeluk leher Sehun.

Benar-benar posisi yang intim!

Sadar bahwa posisi mereka sedikit tidak layak tonton, Luhan segera melepaskan diri dari Sehun dan memalingkan wajahnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Kau seorang _dancer, noona?", _tanya Sehun untuk memecah keheningan.

Luhan akhirnya kembali menatap Sehun dan mengangguk. "Begitulah. Aku mengikuti _club dance _di kampusku. Dan aku ini mantan ketua _club _itu", jawab Luhan dengan nada penuh kebanggaan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan menuju sudut ruangan. Disana sudah tersedia handuk kecil miliknya, dan juga sebotol air mineral.

Sehun menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk, lalu minum air yang tadi dibawanya. Sudut matanya menangkap Luhan yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

"_Noona _mau?", tanya Sehun seraya memberikan botol minumnya pada Luhan.

"Eh?"

Mata Luhan mengerjap pelan.

_"Indirect kiss", _batin Luhan.

"Mau tidak?", Sehun kembali bertanya.

Dengan ragu dan jantung yang berdebar, Luhan menerima botol minum yang diberikan oleh Sehun.

Ia lalu meminumnya sambil terkekeh dalam hati. Benar-benar _indirect kiss _yang ia harapkan!

Eh? Berharap? Ayolah Luhan..apa benar kau berharap pada anak kecil macam Sehun?

"_Go-gomawo"_

"Kenapa kau mendadak gugup begitu _noona?", _Sehun bertanya penuh selidik lalu mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dan bersandar pada cermin di belakangnya.

Luhan ikut duduk di samping Sehun.

"Kau berlatih sendirian?", Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sehun mendongak dan menutup matanya. "Seharusnya sih tidak"

Luhan mengernyit menatap Sehun yang masih setia menutup matanya.

"Aku seharusnya berlatih dengan sahabatku. Tapi ia memilih untuk berkencan dengan tunangannya"

Luhan agak tertegun mendengar perkataan Sehun. Sebenarnya bukan perkataannya yang membuat Luhan tertegun. Tapi ekspresi Sehun yang terlihat sedih dan terluka yang membuatnya kaget.

"Apa kau..memiliki hubungan dengan tunangan sahabatmu itu?"

Entah keberanian dari mana yang mendorong Luhan untuk bertanya _to the point _pada orang yang belum lama dikenalnya itu.

Luhan merutuki mulutnya yang terkadang tak bisa dikontrol. Tapi rasa penasaran Luhan lebih tidak bisa dikontrol lagi. Ia bisa menangkap raut kesedihan dari wajah Sehun. Kesedihan yang tak dapat digambarkan..

Pertanyaan Luhan itu juga mampu membuat Sehun membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Ia adalah mantan tunanganku"

Jawaban Sehun membuat mata Luhan membulat. Ia sangat kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa Sehun pernah bertunangan sebelumnya. Entah mengapa, dadanya terasa lebih sesak sekarang. Bukan karena lelah setelah melakukan _dance. _Tapi karena alasan lain yang ia juga tak paham.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Sehun kembali membuang muka begitu mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Ia kembali menatap langit-langit ruang _dance. _"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu, _noona"_

Luhan membeku mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ya. Benar. Itu sama sekali bukan urusan Luhan. Ia saja yang sangat lancang bertanya macam-macam pada Sehun.

"Intinya, aku masih mencintainya sampai sekarang"

Dan kembali Luhan membeku di tempatnya. Hatinya terasa seperti ditusuk ratusan jarum yang tak terlihat mata.

Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat sakit dan membuat tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"Se-sehun, kurasa a-aku harus pergi. A-aku harus me-menemui temanku. _A-annyeong"_

Luhan segera melesat keluar ruang _dance _usai berpamitan dengan terbata.

Sehun menatap aneh kepergian Luhan.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Dan inilah buat 1st chapter nya. sequel nya emang sengaja dibikin ringan aja. gak usah ada hurt nya ya? paling cuma dikit aja hurt nya.**

**nah, mind to review? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Yongyuan De Ai

**Title:**

**Yǒngyuǎn de ài (Sequel of Eien No Ai - HunHan ver)**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Oh Sehun (EXO)**

**- Xi Luhan (EXO/Girl)**

**~HUNHAN~**

**Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol | Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summary last chapter:**

**Jika KaiSoo punya Eien No Ai, maka HunHan punya Yongyuan De Ai**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast bukan milik author. Story ini 100% milik author**

**Note:**

**OOC and AU**

**GENDERSWITCH**

**TWOSHOOT**

**Inilah sequel buat Eien No Ai. sequel ini dibuat karena banyak yang gak tega liat Sehun yang ditinggalkan.**

**maaf kalo jadinya cuma twoshoot**

**.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_"Se-sehun, kurasa a-aku harus pergi. A-aku harus me-menemui temanku. A-annyeong"_

_Luhan segera melesat keluar ruang dance usai berpamitan dengan terbata._

_Sehun menatap aneh kepergian Luhan._

_"Ada apa dengannya?"_

**.**

**.**

**THE LAST CHAPTER**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY IT!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Luhan PoV

Luhan _pabbo! _Kenapa air mata ini menetes? Padahal aku sudah menjauh dari ruang _dance _itu. Tapi kenapa rasanya tetap saja sakit?

Astaga..aku bahkan baru dua kali bertemu dengannya, tapi kenapa aku bisa merasa seperti ini?

Memangnya kenapa kalau ia masih mencintai mantan tunangannya? Itu tidak salah kan?

Kenapa aku begitu tak rela saat mendengarkan hal itu?

Hiks.._pabbo! _Kenapa aku berharap yang tidak-tidak?

"_NOONA_!"

Luhan PoV end

Author PoV

"_NOONA_!"

Sebuah panggilan membuat Luhan membeku. Ia kenal pada suara itu. Ia menghapus air matanya secara kasar, lalu perlahan membalikkan badannya.

"Se-sehun?"

Sehun berlari menghampiri Luhan dengan dahi yang berkerut. "_Noona_ menangis?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun justru membuat air matanya menetes lagi. Bahkan kali ini lebih deras.

Sehun yang panik melihatnya, langsung menarik tubuh ramping Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap punggung Luhan dengan lembut.

"_Uljima_, _noona_. Sebenarnya ada apa?", Sehun bertanya dengan lembut. Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Sehun. Ia masih terus menangis.

Luhan merasa sangat nyaman berada dalam pelukan Sehun. Tangan mungilnya dengan hati-hati terangkat untuk membalas pelukan Sehun. Semakin nyaman. Luhan merasa semakin nyaman.

Sehun juga sedikit tersentak dengan sensasi aneh di perutnya setelah ia berpelukan dengan Luhan. Seperti ada desiran halus yang sangat aneh. Menggelitik perutnya, tapi terasa menyenangkan dan membahagiakan. Apa itu?

Perlahan Sehun melepas pelukan itu dan menatap mata Luhan yang basah. Sehun tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan lembut, membuat jantung Luhan kembali berdetak tak normal. Tangan panjang Sehun terulur pelan untuk menggapai pipi Luhan, menghapus jejak-jejak cairan bening yang mengalir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama? Kebetulan aku tadi belum makan siang. Nanti aku yang bayar. _Otte_?", tawar Sehun. Luhan terlihat masih terus menatap mata sipit Sehun yang saat ini masih saja tersenyum. Luhan tak bisa menolak dan akhirnya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya _noona _kenapa menangis?", tanya Sehun. Saat ini mereka sudah makan bersama di kantin kampus.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang masih bengkak. "Tidak apa-apa", balasnya singkat.

Sehun mengangguk. Ia merasa tak pantas untuk ikut campur terlalu jauh.

Mata Sehun terus memperhatikan cara makan Luhan yang menurutnya sangat imut dan lucu. Wajah Luhan terlihat sangat menggemaskan, dan itu lagi-lagi membuat Sehun merasakan sensasi aneh pada dirinya. Hatinya terasa menghangat. Entah karena apa.

Dan jika Sehun boleh berkata jujur, ia merasa sakit ketika Luhan menangis tadi. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa bisa merasa seperti itu. Merasa ikut bersedih...

"_Noona _jangan pernah menangis lagi. Aku tidak suka melihat _noona _menangis. Rasanya aku ikut sedih saat melihat _noona _menangis"

Luhan menghentikan acara makannya usai mendengar Sehun bicara serius. Luhan menatap lurus mata Sehun, dan ia hanya melihat ketulusan disana. Luhan merasa sangat damai dan tenang. Perlahan, Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Jie, _katanya tadi kau ke kampusku? Kenapa tak menemuiku?", Baekhyun bertanya usai masuk ke dalam kamar _apartement _nya.

Ia meletakkan tasnya di meja belajar, selanjutnya duduk di atas _bed _nya.

"Aku terlalu lama menunggu. Aku bosan, lalu pulang"

"_Jie, _kau menangis?"

"_Anniya. _Menangis apanya? Apa kau melihat ada air mata yang turun dari mataku?"

"Tidak. Tapi pasti kau habis menangis kan?"

"..."

"Ceritakan padaku, _jie"_

"Aku lelah, Baek. Aku tidur dulu ya. _Jaljayo~"_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kantin di _School of Dance _siang ini semakin ramai karena beberapa 'makhluk asing' ikut memenuhi ruangan luas itu.

Jangan berpikiran tentang alien ketika ada kata 'makhluk asing' disana.

'Makhluk asing' yang dimaksud adalah para mahasiswa yang notabene bukan penghuni _School of Dance._

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo adalah contoh dari 'makhluk asing' yang ada di kantin itu.

Mereka bertiga duduk di meja yang sama dengan duo maut penghuni asli _School of Dance _yaitu Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin.

"Eh, bukankah itu Yixing? Sedang apa ia duduk sendirian di pojok kantin? Sehun, cepat kau dekati dia!", ucap Chanyeol sembari memperhatikan gadis ber-_dimple _yang duduk sendirian di pojok kantin.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk menyesap _choco bubble tea _favoritnya.

Tak hanya Chanyeol yang memperhatikan gadis China itu. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin juga turut memperhatikan si gadis manis.

Mata mereka terbelalak begitu mendapati seorang pria berkulit putih dengan tinggi badan yang terbilang minimalis, menghampiri gadis itu dan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Bukankah itu _sunbae _kesayanganmu?", tanya Baekhyun sembari menyikut Chanyeol.

"Ya! Siapa bilang Joonmyeon _sunbae _sialan itu adalah _sunbae _kesayanganku? Dia itu Choi Siwon _wannabe! _Masuk ke _School of Drama _dan bermimpi bisa menyamai popularitas aktor yang terkenal itu!", balas Chanyeol tak terima.

Joonmyeon memang seniornya di _School of Drama. _Ia memiliki obsesi pribadi untuk menjadi terkenal layaknya aktor Choi Siwon. Bahkan beredar rumor bahwa Joonmyeon sengaja _request _pada dokter bedah plastik untuk mengoperasi wajahnya supaya mirip dengan Siwon! _That's a rumor. _Kalau ingin tahu kebenarannya, tanyakan langsung pada yang bersangkutan.

"Kurasa kau kalah _start, _Hun. Yixing benar-benar sudah didekati oleh Joonmyeon _sunbae. _Bahkan sepertinya mereka sudah berpacaran"

Sehun tak menggubris perkataan Chanyeol. Ia masih asyik berkencan dengan _bubble tea _nya.

"Apa maksudmu kalah _start? _Apa Sehun berniat mendekati Yixing?", kali ini Jongin yang bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"_Anniya, _aku dan Baekhyun yang menyarankannya untuk mendekati Yixing. Tapi ia tak mau"

Jongin mengangguk paham. Ia yakin sampai saat ini Sehun masih mencintai Kyungsoo-nya.

"Hun, bagaimana dengan sahabatku? Kau yakin tidak ingin mengenalnya?"

Sehun akhirnya meninggalkan _bubble tea _nya dan mendongak menatap Baekhyun yang baru saja memberinya sebuah pertanyaan.

"Sahabatmu yang dari China itu? Yang seperti pelacur? Seperti pekerja seks? _Cih! _Bahkan bertemu dengannya pun aku tak sudi!", Sehun berkata dengan kasar lalu meninggalkan teman-temannya yang membeku karena kaget.

Semua yang ada disana tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang gadis yang mendengar semuanya. Gadis itu berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Ia tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya hingga berlari meninggalkan kantin.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Jie, _bukankah waktu liburmu masih 6 hari lagi? Kenapa sudah mau kembali ke China? Bukankah kau bilang akan menghabiskan waktu 2 minggu di Korea?"

"..."

"_Jie, _lagi-lagi kau menangis kan? Sebenarnya ada apa?", Baekhyun dapat menangkap kesedihan di wajah sahabatnya dan berusaha menenangkan hati sahabatnya yang kini sedang memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam koper.

"Ia berkata yang tidak-tidak tentangku. Hiks. Ia memandangku hina. Aku tak berguna. Hiks.."

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengernyit bingung. Apa maksud perkataannya itu?

"Luhan _jie, _jangan bermain kata-kata denganku. Kau tahu kan aku lebih suka bermain _eyeliner _daripada bermain kata-kata?"

Jika saja Luhan tidak sedang dalam kondisi _bad mood _parah, ia pasti akan tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Tapi sayangnya saat ini tak ada yang bisa membuatnya tertawa. Bahkan lelucon dari komedian terkenal pun tak akan bisa membuat gadis imut itu tertawa.

"Temanmu! Temanmu yang menyakitiku! Aku pergi sekarang, Baek. Terimakasih sudah mau menampungku selama aku di Korea. Aku harap aku bisa kembali kesini lagi. Atau mungkin kau yang harus mengunjungiku ke China. Sampai jumpa, Baek"

Tanpa menunggu balasan kalimat dari Baekhyun, Luhan keluar dari _apartement _Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri masih mencoba mencerna ucapan Luhan. Oh! Sepertinya otak Baekhyun sedang _loading _lama.

"Teman? Temanku? _Nugu?"_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_. _

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang duduk berhadapan di cafe langganan mereka. Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol bertemu usai Luhan meninggalkan _apartement _nya untuk kembali ke China.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?", tanya Chanyeol. Ia sangat khawatir karena kekasihnya tampak resah sekarang.

"Ia bilang, ia telah disakiti oleh temanku. Tapi siapa?"

Chanyeol ikut berpikir setelah _bacon _kesayangannya memberi sebuah pertanyaan yang bisa dibilang misterius.

"Jongin? Kyungsoo? Sehun? Atau mungkin _eyeliner _mu!"

"Ya! Aku sedang serius, Park Dobi!"

Keduanya kembali hening..

Baekhyun kembali berbicara.

"Tapi aku bahkan belum pernah mengenalkan Luhan _jie _pada siapapun"

"Bisa saja mereka berkenalan sendiri, tanpa perlu kau kenalkan"

Seketika mata Baekhyun membulat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sangat santai itu.

"Kau benar! Tapi siapa?"

Kembali mereka berdua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kejadian di kantin tadi siang. Saat ada yang menghina sahabatmu. Menjelek-jelekannya dengan mengatainya seperti pelacur dan pekerja seks"

.

.

.

.

"OH SEHUN!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun menatap geram pada daun pintu _apartement _Sehun. Ia sudah tiga kali memencet bel, tapi belum juga dibukakan pintunya oleh si pria cadel nan albino.

_Cklek_

Akhirnya pintu terbuka dan Baekhyun langsung menghujani pria itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ya! Dasar kau penjahat! Kau membuat Luhan _jie _pulang ke China dengan luka di hatinya!"

Sehun yang sepertinya baru sadar dari hibernasi sore-nya, hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung usai gadis mungil itu membentaknya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Berusaha supaya ia tak dikuasai oleh emosinya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Perkataanmu tadi siang di kantin itu menyakiti Luhan _jie!"_

"Heeei..aku tidak pura-pura bodoh. Kau yang bodoh! Tadi siang aku menghina sahabatmu yang dari China. Bukan menghina Luhan _noona"_

_"MWO? _APA KAU BILANG? Astaga! Kau benar-benar bodoh ternyata! Luhan _jie _itu sahabatku dari China! Bukankah dulu kau sudah pernah melihat fotonya?"

"Ya! Aku tidak bodoh! Foto yang kulihat di ponselmu waktu itu bukan Luhan _noona, _tapi foto seorang gadis dengan pakaian yang terlalu _sexy _dan tampak seperti pelacur!"

Baekhyun _sweatdrop _mendengarnya. Chanyeol yang dari tadi diam, kini hanya bisa melongo.

Semuanya salah paham rupanya.

Baekhyun memijat pelan pelipisnya. Rasanya benar-benar pusing.

"Dengarkan aku. Kurasa waktu itu aku menunjukkan foto yang salah. Intinya, sahabatku yang dari China adalah Luhan _jie. _Dan sepertinya kalian sudah saling kenal. Lalu, tadi siang sepertinya ia mendengar kata-kata kasarmu saat di kantin, dan ia tersinggung. Ia berpikir bahwa ia adalah orang yang kau hina"

Sehun hanya bisa melebarkan mata sipitnya usai mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

Ia tak menyangka bahwa Luhan adalah sahabat tersayang Baekhyun. Ia juga tak menyangka jika kini terjadi kesalah pahaman besar macam ini.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Kau harus minta maaf padanya, Oh Sehun!"

"_Ck_! Menyusahkan! Ia bahkan sudah kembali ke China kan?"

"KUBILANG KAU HARUS MINTA MAAF! JIKA PERLU, KAU SUSUL DIA KE BEIJING! KAU ITU SUDAH SANGAT MENYAKITI PERASAANNYA!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menutup telinganya karena suara Baekhyun yang sangat tinggi itu sungguh berbahaya bagi kesehatan telinga.

"Tenanglah, _chagi. _Dan kau, Oh Sehun. Kau harus minta maaf padanya! Jangan buat Baekhyun-ku mengamuk!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun duduk dengan lemas di sofa _apartement _nya. Ia merasa sangat pusing setelah ChanBaek _couple _menyergapnya tadi.

Sehun PoV

_Aigoo..duo happy virus _itu membuatku pusing.

Minta maaf katanya? Aku tidak sepenuhnya bersalah! Aku tidak tahu bahwa Luhan _noona _adalah sahabat Baekhyun.

Tapi benarkah aku menyakitinya? Kenapa ia harus datang ke kantin tadi? Jadinya kan ia mendengar semuanya.

Tiba-tiba _memory _saat aku bersama dengan Luhan _noona _berputar di kepalaku. Aku menutup mataku dan menikmati satu demi satu ingatan yang melintas.

Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Saat itu ia sedang mengomel menggunakan bahasa Mandarin yang sama sekali tak aku pahami. Hahaha. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal dan itu terlihat begitu lucu.

Saat itu ia tampak ragu menerima ajakanku untuk mengantarnya pulang. Apa aku ini terlihat seperti penjahat?

Lalu aku ingat saat _trolley _yang aku dorong menabrak tubuhnya dan membuatnya jatuh. Ia meringis kesakitan waktu itu. Dan itu terlihat begitu lucu. Aku sangat panik ketika melihat lengannya berdarah. Aku sempat melihat wajahnya merona saat aku memeluk pinggangnya dan mengajaknya berjalan. Heeei..kenapa saat itu ia merona?

Aku juga ingat saat kami berdua berdebat tidak jelas di mobil tentang siapa yang bersalah. Sungguh konyol. Pada akhirnya kami justru tertawa bersama.

Lalu saat kami melakukan _sexy dance _bersama. Auranya tampak sangat berbeda dibanding biasanya. Biasanya ia terlihat polos, tapi saat ia menari, ia terlihat...eerr.._sexy._

Ia sangat hebat waktu itu. Dan saat pose terakhir kami, sebenarnya aku merasakan sensasi aneh di dadaku. Tapi aku terus beranggapan bahwa itu hanya rasa gugup karena posisi kami terlalu dekat waktu itu. Ya. Hanya gugup.

Sensasi aneh itu juga aku rasakan saat aku memeluknya. Saat ia menangis waktu itu...

Tapi..kenapa wajahnya terlihat masam saat aku berkata bahwa aku masih mencintai mantan tunanganku?

Lalu kenapa juga dia menangis setelahnya?

Jangan-jangan...

Aku segera bangkit dari sofa lalu berlari menuju kamarku. Aku berusaha melupakan dugaanku tadi.

Aku mengambil laptopku dan menyalakannya. Dengan memanfaatkan _free wifi _di _apartement _ini, aku mulai berselancar di dunia maya. Memasuki satu jejaring sosial dan mengetikkan sebuah nama.

.

.

Xi Luhan

.

.

Dan langsung saja aku menemukan _account _itu. Aku segera melihat _profile _dari Luhan _noona._

Baekhyun benar, Luhan _noona_ begitu cantik dan manis. Ia adalah seorang gadis yang sangat polos dan baik. Dan apa ini? Keluarga _broken home? _Jadi Luhan _noona _juga tinggal sendirian setelah orang tuanya bercerai? Bahkan ia bekerja secara mandiri untuk membiayai kuliahnya.

Ya Tuhan..betapa kejamnya aku karena membiarkannya salah paham. Ia adalah gadis yang baik dan kuat.

Entah kenapa hatiku rasanya sakit dan dadaku begitu sesak. Air mataku bahkan sudah berdesakan di pelupuk mataku.

_Mianhae, noona. Jeongmal mianhae..._

Sehun PoV end

.

.

* * *

.

.

Author PoV

Sehun menjalani hari-harinya dengan buruk usai kepulangan Luhan ke China. Bagaimana tidak buruk? Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terus mendiamkannya. Jika mereka mau bicara, maka kata-kata kasar yang akan didapatkannya dari duo _happy virus _yang sedang tidak _happy _itu.

Huh..benar-benar miris.

.

"Sehun?"

Sebuah sapaan membuat Sehun menoleh. Saat ini ia sedang duduk sendirian di kantin kampus.

"Kyungsoo? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Jongin sedang ada di ruang dosen untuk mengurus perlombaan _dance _nya", kata Sehun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis lalu duduk di samping Sehun. "Aku tahu. Ia sudah mengirimiku pesan singkat tadi"

Sehun mengangguk tanda memahami ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu masalahmu dari Baekhyun", ucap Kyungsoo lagi. "Jangan egois sepertiku dulu. Aku dulu hampir saja kehilangan Jongin karena aku menolak perasaanku padanya. Aku terus berkata tidak. Menolak rasa cintaku. Jangan sampai kau menyesalinya. Kau merasa kehilangan kan? Kejar dia", imbuhnya.

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius. "Apa menurutmu aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?"

Kyungsoo justru tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. "Kau yang tahu isi hatimu sendiri. Bukan aku"

Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya lalu melepas cincin emas putih yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Ia menunjukkan tulisan yang terukir dalam cincin itu kepada Sehun. "_Eien_ _No_ _Ai_ berarti cinta abadi atau _forever love. _Itu bahasa Jepang. Sedangkan dalam bahasa Mandarin, _forever love _disebut _Yongyuan De Ai. _Kau harus yakin bahwa Luhan _eonni _adalah cinta abadimu. Kejar dia"

Sehun tak berkata apapun, ia langsung beranjak dari kantin meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih tetap tersenyum tulus. Tempat tujuannya sekarang adalah toko perhiasan. Kenapa? Hanya Sehun yang tahu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Entah apa yang membuat Sehun menjadi segila ini. Ia sekarang sudah ada di _airport _untuk pergi menyusul Luhan ke Beijing.

Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia harus meluruskan semuanya. Ia harus meminta maaf pada Luhan.

.

.

.

.

_Beijing, China_

Akhirnya Sehun melangkahkan kakinya di negara kelahiran Luhan. Ini adalah kali pertama ia menginjak tanah negara Tirai Bambu itu.

Sehun awalnya melangkah ringan saat keluar dari _airport, _tapi begitu sudah sampai di tepi jalan raya, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mati aku! Aku tak tahu apa-apa disini! Aku tidak tahu alamat lengkap Luhan _noona _juga! Dan satu lagi! Aku tidak bisa berbahasa Mandarin!", gumam Sehun. Mendadak wajahnya bertambah pucat saat menyadari realita pelik yang baru saja menimpanya.

Terdampar di negara orang tanpa tahu apapun~

.

.

.

Sehun akhirnya berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Ia tak ingin naik taksi karena ia juga tak tahu kemana tujuannya.

Perut Sehun mendadak bernyanyi. Ia merasa lapar. Ia memang membawa uang, tapi uangnya masih dalam bentuk _won. _Astaga! Kenapa ia tanpa persiapan sama sekali seperti ini!

Sehun mencari _restaurant _yang mungkin bisa melayani _money changer. _Matanya memicing ke arah _restaurant _yang cukup mewah disana. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan bisa makan disana.

Dan benar saja, _restaurant _itu melayani _money changer. _Sehun bisa tersenyum lega karena perutnya yang kosong akan segera terisi.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di _restaurant _kami. Silahkan tentukan pesanan Anda"

Sehun yang tadinya menunduk, tiba-tiba berpikir keras. Sepertinya ia kenal pada suara ini. Dan walaupun ia tak mengerti arti dari kalimatnya yang menggunakan bahasa Mandarin, tapi ia yakin pernah mendengar suara ini.

Dengan segera Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, dan...

.

.

"Luhan _noona!"_

_._

_._

Sehun tiba-tiba memekik begitu mendapati sosok yang dicarinya sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Seluruh pelanggan di _restaurant _itu dibuat terkejut oleh teriakan Sehun.

Luhan yang bekerja sebagai pelayan disana, juga sangat terkejut.

Dengan segara ia berlari keluar _restaurant _untuk menghindari Sehun.

Sehun tentu tak ingin kehilangan Luhan lagi –walaupun sebelumnya juga belum pernah memiliki–

Ia berlari mengejar Luhan.

Lari Luhan cukup kencang tapi Sehun berhasil menyusulnya dan menahan lengannya.

"_Noona, _dengarkan penjelasanku!"

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan! Aku tahu aku ini rendahan yang hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan. Hiks. Tapi sungguh aku bukan pelacur seperti yang kau katakan! Hiks.."

Luhan tak kuasa membendung air matanya.

"_Noona, _semuanya salah paham. Bukan _noona _yang kumaksud saat itu. Dulu Baekhyun menunjukkan sebuah foto yang katanya adalah foto sahabatnya. Tapi ternyata itu foto yang salah. Itu bukan foto sahabatnya. Aku terlanjur mengira bahwa itu adalah foto yang benar sehingga aku beranggapan bahwa sahabat Baekhyun adalah pelacur. Tapi sungguh, bukan _noona _yang kumaksud. Aku saja sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa _noona _adalah sahabat Baekhyun"

Sehun menjelaskan panjang lebar dan Luhan masih terus terisak. Ia terus menangis sejak kepulangannya dari Korea. Rasanya sangat sakit dihina oleh seseorang yang ia cintai.

"_Noona, jeongmal mianhae", _ucap Sehun seiring tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus jejak air mata Luhan.

Tanpa bicara apapun, Luhan langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sehun.

Sehun lagi-lagi merasakan sensasi aneh di dadanya saat _skinship _dengan Luhan seperti ini. Sensasi hangat dan mendebarkan bergabung menjadi satu menjadi sensasi yang menyenangkan.

"_Noona, _mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Tapi aku ingin mengatakan ini. Dengarkan baik-baik. Jika Jongin dan Kyungsoo punya _Eien_ _No_ _Ai_, maka aku punya _Yongyuan_ _De_ _Ai_ untukmu, _my forever love.."_

Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sehun.

"A-apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau masih mencintai mantan tunanganmu?"

"Itu dulu. Tapi aku kini jatuh cinta padamu. Jatuh cinta pada kepolosanmu, ketegaranmu, kekuatanmu, dan segalanya darimu. _Wo ai ni, _Xi Luhan"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku..aku juga mencintaimu. Bahkan sebelum kau mencintaiku"

Luhan kembali memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Sehun juga membalas pelukan Sehun tak kalah erat.

Sehun melepas pelukan itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Insting Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia harus menutup matanya. Dan benar saja, gadis imut itu menutup matanya, lalu...

.

.

_CHU~_

_._

_._

Bibir tipis Sehun akhirnya mendarat tepat pada bibir tipis Luhan. Lumatan-lumatan kecil tersaji guna menyalurkan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Ciuman itu tak berlangsung terlalu lama mengingat mereka saat ini sedang ada di pinggir jalan.

Sehun mengeluarkan kotak cincin merah dari dalam ranselnya. Ia mengambil cincin dari kotak merah itu. Dua cincin emas putih yang di dalamnya terukir kata _Yongyuan De Ai. _Ia waktu itu pergi ke toko perhiasan untuk membuat ukiran di dalam cincin itu. Ukiran bertuliskan _Yongyuan De Ai. _Kyungsoo benar, akan ada seorang gadis yang pantas memakai cincin itu. Cincin yang dulu di pakai Kyungsoo saat bertunangan dengan Sehun, kini melingkar di jari manis Luhan. Luhan adalah gadis terbaik yang mencintai Sehun dengan tulus.

.

_"Yongyuan De Ai, Xi Luhan"_

_._

_"Yongyuan De Ai, Oh Sehun"_

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**akhirnya udah end. happy ending kan buat Sehun? aku gak mungkin tega bikin Sehun menderita. hahaha**

* * *

**balas review:**

**Insooie baby: maaf ya moment couple lain gak banyak. soalnya HunHan fokus sih :(**

**loveHEENJABUJA: iya..kasian odult. tapi ini happy ending kok^^**

** : iyaaa..jadian kok. hehe**

**zoldyk: I love them too :)**

**Rara Jung: endingnya HunHan kok^^**

**Kim HyeKa: sudah next^^**

**IkaIkaHun11: udah selesai nih^^**

* * *

**terimakasih buat dukunganya. sampai jumpa di FF lainnya :)**


End file.
